Happy Birthday Genesis or
by Ravender
Summary: Ini bukan ulang tahun Genesis tapi... Warning inside! RnR


Happy Birthday Genesis or..

Rated : T

Warning : OOC, Lebai, Gaje, Humor Garing, Aneh, maksa banget, slight Shonen-ai gak jelas mungkin -_-?

Setting : Setelah Before Crisis, tapi sebelum Crisis Core. Pokoknya jaman-jaman damailah

Disclaimer : Square Enix

Fic pertama saya di fandom Final Fantasy VII sekaligus oneshot pertama saya. Sebenarnya fic ini udah telat sebulan dari ulang tahun resmi dubber jepangnya Genesis Rhapsodos. Gackt. Tapi ya sudahlah, enjoy aja yak ^^

* * *

_HBG_

_HBG_

_HBG_

_

* * *

_

"Pagi, Genesis."

"Hm.."

"Selamat pagi General."

"Ya.."

"Hei, Genny!"

Urat dahi Genesis berkedut marah ketika panggilan baru terlontar tanpa rasa bersalah itu.

"Huh, sudah berapa kali kubilang.. **JANGAN PANGGIL AKU GENNY, ANGEAL BODOH!**"

"Ups!" Orang itu hanya menutup telinganya yang mendadak tuli akibat terhembus oleh suara dahsyat dari mulut sang Red General.

"Haha, iya deh maaf. Aku kan cuma bercanda. Masa kita udah temenan lama, tak ada panggilan sayang sedikit pun sih," goda Angeal seraya merangkul erat sohibnya itu dan tentu saja langsung disambut dengan hantaman keras, yang kini diyakininya sebagai _hard cover_ dari _Loveless_ kesayangan Genesis di puncak kepalanya.

"BODOH!" Genesis menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Angeal yang masih berkutat dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Ho~, banyak sekali Chocobo terbang ya.." Dan Angeal dengan sangat tidak elitnya jatuh terjerembab di lantai lorong itu.

* * *

Genesis menghampiri 'singgasana-nya' di ruangan pribadinya. Ruangan pribadi? Ya, dia mendapatkannya setelah menjadi _First General_ ShinRa. Ruang kerja itu didominasi oleh warna merah khas Genesis, tak banyak barang-barang didalamnya. Maka dari itu tempat ini lebih luas dibandingkan ruang kerja Sephiroth ataupun Angeal meski ukurannya sama. Yah, meski kenyataan ini cukup mengejutkan orang-orang , mengingat Genesis yang bertampang sebagai maniak gadget. Dan lagi-lagi alasan '_Loveless_-nya' hal tersebut bisa dijawabnya dengan mudah, entah apa yang ia lakukan dengan buku puisinya itu. Membacanya keras-keras sehingga lebih muda bergema (untuk melatih nada suara) atau sekedar mempraktikkan isi _Loveless_-nya. Yah, entahlah..

Genesis melangkah anggun ke kursi kerjanya. Kekesalan yang sempat hinggap di kepalanya beberapa saat lalu telah hilang. Ia duduk seperti biasanya. dan tentu saja melakukan gaya khas-nya yang super angkuh, mengambil pulpen yang berada tepat di tabung sisi meja kanannya. Dan bersiap untuk…

**LOH?**

Genesis kaget bukan kepalang. Kemana tugas-tugasnya sekarang? Kertas-kertas penuh tulisan, angka maupun abjad itu lenyap tak bersisa dari mejanya.

'_Loh? Biasanya kan bertumpuk sampai 5 tingkat,'_ gumam Genesis bingung dalam hati.

Pemandangan yang terpampang didepannya sekarang menunjukkan bahwa, meja itu telah bersih dari kotoran, remah-remah kue yang sering bertengger di atasnya ataupun tumpukkan kertas-kertas penuh coretan berisi puisi yang berisi sekuel dari _Loveless_ miliknya.

Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah, siapa yang berani masuk diam-diam ke ruangan ini, membereskan mejanya tanpa izin resmi darinya dan membuang hasil karya yang sudah capek-capek dibuatnya semalam. Belum sempat Genesis melangkah keluar ruangan, seseorang telah masuk sembari membawa setumpuk kertas dan map.

"Permisi, General." Seseorang melangkah masuk ke ruangan kerja Genesis. Ia terlihat kesulitan sekali menutup pintu ruangan itu, ditangannya telah bertengger kertas-kertas dokumen banyak yang jika disejajarkan mungkin sampai 5 tingkat.

Genesis mengernyitkan dahinya, tanda keheranan.

'_Loh, tumben telat,'_ gumam Genesis bingung, ditatapnya orang itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dipandang seperti itu membuat orang tersebut malu-malu tak jelas.

"Um.. ada apa General?" Terlihat sekali wajah merona pemuda itu. Dan hal ini justru menambah rasa heran sang General.

"Tumben tugasnya telat?"

"Um.. itu.. itu.." Orang itu tampaknya mulai terbata-bata begitu tatapan Genesis berubah tajam dan tak sabar.

"Dan kenapa mejaku jadi seperti ini? Mana tumpukan kertas milikku itu?"

"Um.. itu.. itu…" Oke, orang itu makin membuat Genesis siapa meledakkan amarahnya. Namun, sebelum _Rapier _tercabut dari sarung pedang-nya, orang itu lebih dahulu menyela.

"General, saya tidak tahu apa-apa. Sumpah! Saya disini hanya disuruh oleh General Sephiroth untuk meminta cap dan tanda tangan resmi anda di dokumen-dokumen ini," ujar orang itu panjang lebar. Mungkin saking takutnya, nada suara yang tadinya terbata-bata berubah menjadi super cepat.

Genesis menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

'_Oh, sekarang apalagi ini,'_ ujarnya dalam hati.

"General Sephiroth menyuruh saya untuk membawa semua tugas anda keruangannya. Saya tidak tahu pasti, tapi tadi saya lihat tugas ini semuanya sudah selesai. Dan General Sephiroth meminta saya untuk menyerahkannya pada anda agar bisa ditandatangani oleh anda sendiri, General." Orang itu terlihat berusaha sekali menjelaskan panjang lebar perihal kronologinya. Namun sayang sekali, _Red_ General itu telah mencapai batas puncak kesabarannya, sehingga kata-kata itu tak lagi masuk dicerna otaknya.

**BRAAKKK**

"MAU CARI MUKA DIA RUPANYA! MEMANGNYA AKU TIDAK BISA MENGERJAKANNYA SENDIRI APA?"

"HIIIIYYY!" Orang itu langsung lari terbirit-birit begitu suara melengking milik Genesis menggema di ruangan serba merah itu.

"Grrr… kubunuh kau Sephiroth!"

Detik berikutnya, kilauan jubah merah itu menghilang pergi, meninggalkan kertas-kertas dan dokumen yang sudah berserakan dimana-mana.

* * *

_HBG_

_HBG_

_HBG_

_

* * *

_

"G-General."

"Mana Sephiroth kurang ajar itu?" tanya Genesis pada seorang _Infantry Man_ begitu ia sampai diruangan Sephiroth.

"S-Saya tidak tahu, General. begitu saya masuk, General Sephiroth sudah t-tidak a-ada…" ujar _Infantry Man_ itu terbata-bata karena ketakutan. Bagaimana bisa tenang? Genesis saja sudah mempersiapkan _spell_ andalannya, Firaga ditangan kanannya.

Perlahan, api di tangan Genesis meredup. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan _Infantry _itu dengan seluruh keringat dinginnya yang mendadak membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

* * *

_HBG_

_HBG_

_HBG_

_

* * *

_

Genesis benar-benar kesal. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa semuanya mendadak aneh begini. Setahunya, Hojo maupun Hollander sedang liburan atas perintah Presiden Shinra sendiri. Yah, walapun hal itu sungguh sangat aneh jika dipikirkan. Tapi setahunya mereka berdua tidak meninggalkan hal-hal aneh yang berdampak pada kejadian saat ini di laboratorium ShinRa.

Hal itu dimulai dari Angeal yang mendadak sok manis didepannya. Lalu, anak buahnya juga beberapa _Infantry_ yang tidak ia kenal menyapanya sepanjang perjalanannya ke ruangan pribadinya. Masih terpatri juga dalam ingatannya begitu pengantar tugas senyum-senyum aneh plus malu-malu kepadanya. Dan yang terakhir adalah tentu saja yang paling membuat ubun-ubun kepalanya mendidih karena marah, tugasnya yang notabene mampu dikerjakan sendiri olehnya, harus dikerjakan oleh orang lain dan sialnya orang itu adalah rival-nya, nemesis-nya, orang yang paling ingin ia bunuh, atau apalah sebutan lainnya yang merupakan sinopsis dari kata-kata sebelumnya. Sang General tersohor ShinRa, Sephiroth.

Genesis merasakan pusing dikepalanya, ketika otaknya mencoba mengulas kejadian beberapa lalu. Terbersit dalam pikirannya, Midgar sore hari adalah tempat pas untuk 'mendamaikan' kerja otaknya.

Sore hari? Iya, tak terasa waktu habis begitu cepat hanya untuk mengelilingi gedung ShinRa, mencari orang dengan rambut perak panjang dan Masamune dipinggangnya. Ck, ck, ck, ternyata emosi bisa membuat orang hilang kendali dan melupakan segalanya.

* * *

_HBG_

_HBG_

_HBG_

_

* * *

_

Genesis berjalan santai di jalanan sekitar gedung ShinRa. Udara sore menyeruak masuk ke rongga hidungnya, menciptakan sensasi luar biasa yang menentramkan hatinya. Meski ia adalah First General, jalan-jalan dikota seperti ini masih sering ia lakoni. Baik sendiri, maupun berdua dengan Angeal. Sore itu ShinRa _Company_ terbilang sepi, sangat sepi malah. Yah, meski lagi-lagi alis bertaut di dahi Genesis tanda keheranan, ia cukup senang karena dengan begitu ia bebas berteriak melantunkan _Loveless_ miliknya.

Hampir sekitar setengah jam Genesis berjalan. Ia kini berada di jalan Midgar yang luar biasa ramai. Tapi anehnya, ia banyak melihat toko-toko yang biasa ramai dikunjungi orang mendadak tutup. Genesis sempat berpikir bahwa hari ini adalah hari jadi Midgar. Namun, ditepisnya pikiran itu, mengingat hari jadi itu sudah dirayakan seluruh warga 2 bulan yang lalu.

Genesis juga heran meliihat banyak sekali orang yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya tersenyum malu-malu. Dimulai dari gadis-gadis muda yang berpakaian serba merah, kumpulan anak-anak jalanan yang ia lihat tengah latihan menyanyi, ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang berseliweran sembari mengedip genit ke arahnya, ataupun kumpulan bapak-bapak dan pria dewasa lainnya yang tengah memasang papan reklame besar di tengah-tengah kota.

Mau bertanya? Gengsi, nantinya malah dibicarakan, "kamu tuh General ShinRa bukan sih? Kok bisa gak tahu ada apa sekarang?."

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Genesis bermuka merah karena malu. Ia kembali melempar pandangannya ke sekeliling kota dan tanpa sengaja, ia mendapati sesosok yang dikenalnya tengah sibuk berbaur dengan warga kota.

Didorong rasa penasaran, Genesis menghampiri orang itu.

"Tseng?"

Spontan semua menoleh, wajah terkejut kini menggantikan wajah lelah mereka. Genesis bisa merasakan sebagian dari mereka menahan nafas sesaat.

"G-General Genesis!" Tseng menatap takut-takut ke arah Genesis, topi pekerja bangunan yang membuat Red General itu mengernyit heran lupa ia lepas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Tseng?"

"S-Saya… Say..Saya…"

'_Loh, ada apa dengan mereka? Kok mendadak gagap begini. Apa Hojo sinting itu meninggalkan sesuatu yang membuat mereka seperti ini?,' _ gumam Genesis semakin bingung

**GREPP**

"Dear Gen, sedang apa kau disini?" Seseorang datang dan langsung merangkul erat atau lebih tepatnya mencekik kuat Genesis.

Urat dahi Genesis berkedut, tapi ia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Perlahan ia menolehkan kepalanya, menatap lembut pada orang yang sudah berani melakukan hal ini di depan umum.

"Engg, Angeal bisa kita kembali ke apartemen?" ujar Genesis seraya melepaskan tautan tangan Angeal yang makin lama makin menyeramkan karena besarnya otot mentor Zack itu.

"Tentu saja, Dear.." sahut Angeal (sok) gembira. Hoo, ia tak tahu ada bahaya yang menantinya disana.

Akhirnya Genesis dan Angeal pergi meninggalkan kerumunan itu, membuat orang yang berada didalamnya menghela nafas lega sekaligus merutuki Angeal yang telah seenak jidatnya mendekati Genesis.

Beberapa menit berlalu saat secercah cahaya menjulang tinggi kearah langit membentuk pillar api yang diketahui semua orang sebagai sihir andalan Genesisi, Firaga. Dan disertai pula dengan suara teriakan menyakitkan, disusul oleh suara benda jatuh yang sangat keras.

* * *

_HBG_

_HBG_

_HBG_

_

* * *

_

Genesis hanya membolak-balikkan halaman _Loveless_-nya tanpa ada rasa untuk membacanya dengan seksama seperti biasanya. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan keanehan yang terjadi hari ini. Sahabatnya, Angeal Hewley. Orang yang selama ini menjadi tempat untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya telah diyakininya kini tengah menghuni salah satu kamar di rumah sakit milik Shinra _Company_. Dan tentu saja semua akibat ulahnya. Ada rasa sedikit menyesal juga karena telah kehilangan 'korban pelampiasan amarah'-nya. Genesis menghela nafas panjang, sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa apartemennya.

**KRUUUYUUUKKK**

'_Oh, sial.'_ Genesis bangkit dari rebahannya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Namun sayangnya, tak ada satu pun makanan atapun bahan makanan yang ditemukannya. Genesis menepuk dahinya sendiri, lupa akan sesuatu.

'_Astaga! Aku lupa belanja bulanan.'_

Akhirnya dengan sedikit terpaksa, ia melangkah keluar apartemennya mencari makanan.

* * *

_HBG_

_HBG_

_HBG_

_

* * *

_

Sudah beberapa jam berlalu semenjak Angeal roboh akibat Firaga Genesis. Dan itu artinya waktu sudah beranjak malam, bahkan hampir tengah malam. Genesis menyusuri jalanan Midgar berharap ada toko 24 jam yang buka. Namun sayangnya, hampir 20 menit ia berjalan, tak ada satupun toko yang buka.

"Kenapa hari ini aku sial terus sih?" Genesis menghela nafas panjang sembari memijat keningnya yang mulai berdenyut.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Genesis bertemu dengan beberapa cahaya yang berpendar di langit yang diyakininya berasal dari pusat kota Midgar.

Lagi-lagi Genesis menepuk dahinya.

'_Kenapa dari tadi gak kesitu sih,'_ rutuknya dalam hati

Genesis berlari cepat ke arah pusat kota, karena ia tahu perutnya kini menggelar konser yang lebih meriah.

* * *

_HBG_

_HBG_

_HBG_

_

* * *

_

Hal yang pertama kali dilihat Genesis adalah kerumunan orang-orang kota. Ia heran, kenapa tempat ini bisa ramai. Memangnya ada apa?

Genesis bisa melihat seseorang tengah berpidato tepat diatas podium ditengah-tengah kerumunan. Sepasang alisnya bertaut tanda ia sedang berpikir, sepertinya ia mengenal sosok itu.

"Presiden ShinRa!"

Spontan semua orang yang berkerumun itu menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ups!" Warna wajah Genesis kini menyerupai tomat, sangat malu.

"Itu Genesis-sama!" Suara perempuan terdengar dari arah kerumunan yang jaraknya hampir 30 meter itu.

"**KYAAA!** Genesis-sama!" Detik berikutnya kerumunan itu bubar, dan kini berlomba-lomba menghampiri Genesis yang masih melongo.

Tiba-tiba segerombol _infantry man_ Shinra muncul dan membentuk barikade pertahanan untuk melindungi sang Red General dari 'buas'nya tindakan warga Midgar itu.

Genesis masih saja melongo melihatnya, setelah akhirnya disadarkan oleh jari-jari lentik yang bertaut dengan jari-jari tangannya. Genesis menoleh dan mendapati Cissnei tengah tersenyum padanya. Dan hal ini justru membuatnya kembali terbengong-bengong ria.

"Wah, wah satu langkah lebih dulu, Cissnei." Suara baritone terdengar dibelakang mereka. Genesis menoleh lagi kebelakang dan mendapati, murid dari sahabatnya, Angeal. Soldier yang dijuluki _Puppy_ karena tak bisa diam, Zack Fair.

"Siapa cepat, dia yang dapat, Zack," ujar Cissnei tersenyum sinis, tangannya semakin menggenggam erat tangan kaku Genesis.

Sementara Genesis masih saja terdiam kaku sembari menatap kosong keduanya yang tengah beradu petir di mata mereka.

"Wah, wah berebut nih ceritanya? Cissnei, Zack." Seseorang berjalan menghampiri mereka sembari menatap dalam ke arah Genesis, yang ditatap segara tersadar dan melepas paksa tautan Cissnei sembari menggumam 'Tch'.

"Haha, kena kau Cissnei," ujar Zack senang, ia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat muka Cissnei yang semakin cemberut dan kesal.

**TOKK!**

Tongkat panjang milik seseorang memukul kepala Zack kencang, spontan membuatnya berhenti tertawa dan meringis kesakitan.

"Hoo, kelihatannya aku ketinggalan jauh ya," ujar orang itu sembari menepuk –atau memukul pundak Zack, membuat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan untuk kedua kalinya. Genesis agaknya sedikit bersimpati dengan keadaan temannya itu, perban membalut hampir seluruh bagian tubuhnya, dua tongkat menyangga kakinya yang belum bisa berdiri kuat.

"Hai, Genny." Oke, Genesis tidak lagi bersimpati, sebaliknya ia siap-siap melemparkan bola api Fira ke arah Angeal, sebelum akhirnya bola api itu redup akibat cengkraman kuat di tangannya, efek otot kekar warisan Angeal milik Zack.

**PLOK! PLOK!**

Presiden ShinRa tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Genesis melongo lagi melihat pimpinannya tersenyum.

"Kuucapkan selamat datang _Red _General, Genesis Rhapsodos." Presiden ShinRa itu sedikit menunduk hormat. membuat Genesis salah tingkah. Genesis baru saja ingin bertanya, ketika mulut sang presiden lebih dahulu terbuka untuk mengucapkan kata-kata.

"Kau pasti bingung dengan semua ini kan? Bingung kenapa semua orang menjerit histeris begitu melihatmu? Bingung melihat pusat kota yang berubah menjadi tempat indah dan penuh poster-poster besar yang gambarnya aku yakini belum kau lihat? Bingung dengan keadaan sahabatmu yang kau kira berada dibawah pengaruh Hojo dan Hollander?"

Genesis menganggukkan kepalanya. Orang ini bisa membaca pikiaran rupanya, gumamnya dalam hati. Memang dari tadi ia belum melihat gambar poster-poster besar yang bertengger di pusat kota. Tatapan matanya terlalu fokus dengan objek yang diinginkan perutnya.

Presiden ShinRa tersenyum penuh misteri, ia kemudian mengambil _handy-talky_ dan terlihat berbicara serius dengan orang yang dihubunginya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia menyimpan kembali benda itu disakunya dan memandang Genesis sembari tersenyum.

"Kita lihat pertunjukannya…"

* * *

_HBG_

_HBG_

_HBG_

_

* * *

_

**JDERR! DUARRR! SYUUT! CTASSH! **(suara kembang api)

Genesis menatap langit hitam berbintang, matanya mengikuti arah helikopter yang terbang memutar disekitar Midgar. Helikopter yang tengah menembakkan beberapa kembang api dan membentuk suatu susunan kata yang kini sedang dieja oleh Genesis.

**H-A-P-P-Y**

'_Happy?' _ Genesis menatap sekali lagi ke arah langit memastikan matanya tidak rusak karena penuaan dini.

Tembakan baru terdengar begitu helikopter terbang agak merendah.

**B-I-R-T-H-D-A-Y**

'_Birthday… ada yang sedang berulang tahunkah?'_

Tembakan ketiga diluncurkan begitu helikopter terbang merendah lagi.

**A-U**

'_Hah, A-U?'_

_

* * *

_

In Helikopter

"Hei, kau salah mengambil kembang api, Bodoh." Reno membentak kesal di tengah suar baling-baling helikopter yang cukup bising.

Sedangkan Rude hanya menggeram kecil, seraya kembali mengaduk-aduk isi koper berisi kembang api yang dibawanya dari ShinRa _Company_.

* * *

Back to Middle of Midgar

**G-A-C-K-T**

'_Hah, Gackt?' _Genesis mengucek-ucek matanya memastikan bahwa ini bukan kepalsuan belaka.

Presiden ShinRa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Red General. Ia pun menepuk pundak Genesis, membantunya memastikan bahwa ini semua benar adanya.

"Kau pasti bingung kan apa hubunganmu dengan penyanyi idola kami itu kan?" Tanya Presiden Shinra dan disambut dengan anggukan Genesis. Ia masih sangat terkejut sehingga tak satu pun suara yang keluar dari bibirnya.

'_Penyanyi idola? Sejak kapan si tua ini mengidolakan Gackt?'_ Lagi-lagi Genesis berpikir keras.

"Tseng, jelaskan padanya!" Pinta Sang pimpinan pada Leader Truks itu.

"Ehm, kau tahu Genesis. Sebenarnya kemarin kami mendengar kabar baik."Tseng menatap ragu ke arah Presiden Shinra dan semua orang yang berada di sekitar tempat itu.

"Dan kau tahu, kabar itu disampaikan langsung dari Square Enix, bahwa kau itu adalah…"

"Gackt yang di-3 dimensikan oleh mereka," lanjut Zack disertai cengiran lebar.

"Jadi maksud kalian?" Genesis agak ragu mempertanyakan hal ini.

"Kami semua mengidolakan Gackt, tapi kau tahu kan kita adalah makhluk tak nyata ciptaan Square Enix? Jadi…" Tseng sepertinya tak tega untuk melanjutkannya.

"Jadi kalian menggunakan ku sebagai objek pelampiasan huh?" Genesis agak ragu dengan pernyataannya sendiri.

"Ya, dan kau tahu, Gackt tengah berulang tahun sekarang. Tepat tengah malam ini!" seru Zack gembira. Saking gembiranya, Cloud yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya langsung disambut dengan rangkulan (atau cekikan) persahabatan darinya.

"Ehem, jadi berhubung kami tak bisa mengucapkan langsung pada Gackt. Maukah kau menjadi dia hanya untuk sehari ini saja, selama tanggal 4 Juli saja?"

"Hei, lihat Aerith sudah datang," teriak salah satu warga Midgar begitu ia melihat batang hidung gadis berambut cokelat itu.

"Hosh, maaf aku telat. Ternyata meminta baju ini susah sekali ya. Aku sampai meminta bantuan pada Merlin **(1) **untuk mendapatkannya," ujar Aerith panjang lebar seraya memperlihatkan sepasang baju ditangannya **(2).**

"Hoo, luar biasa Aerith. Tak salah aku mengandalkanmu dalam misi ini," ujar Presiden ShinRa, ia segera menyalami gadis pecinta bunga itu.

'_Apalagi ini?' _Genesis menatap horor pakaian yang dibawa Aerith. 3 detik kemudian ia kembali disadarkan Tseng.

"Nah, Genesis. Karena aku sudah susah-susah mendapatkannya, kau harus memakainya ya, " Aerith tersenyum manis dan bagi Genesis senyum gadis itu seperti layaknya senyuman iblis.

Ouch, terlambat lari. Badan kurus Genesis itu kini tengah terperangkap dalam cengkraman super kuat Zack (bisa dilihat dari nafas Genesis yang terengah-engah karena tercekik).

**"TIDAAAKKKK!"**

_Owari_

_

* * *

_

_HBG_

_HBG_

Aku gak tahu kenapa bisa bikin fic kayak gini. Tiba-tiba aja terlintas ide abal ini. Maaf yah, jika kurang berkenan *?*. Dan terkesan memaksa. Sebenarnya Fic ini udah direncanain jauh-jauh hari pas tanggal 4 Juli, tapi waktu itu masih ragu-ragu sih jadinya gak bikin. Akhirnya sih bikin juga hehe. Kukasih bonus deh ^^

_HBG_

_HBG_

_

* * *

_

Omake

**JDERRRR! BLAAARRR! DUARRR!**

Midgar malam yang indah kini disihir menjadi hancur berantakan dengan sumber cahaya menyeramkan dan nampak liar yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Poster-poster besar yang sempat menghuni tiang-tiang tinggi papan reklame Midgar, kini habis dilalap si jago merah.

Genesis melangkah gontai meninggalkan pusat kota yang telah hancur lebur itu, menggerutu sembari memegangi tangannya yang agak melepuh efek dari sihir dahsyatnya, Firaja.

Ia tak memperdulikan lagi teriakan-teriakan pilu yang terdengar dari arah belakangnya. Ia tak peduli jika harus mengganti biaya kerusakan Midgar dan ia juga tak peduli jika sampai si kakek tua itu mati dan ShinRa memecatnya atau bahkan menjadikannya buronan.

"Memangnya mereka pikir siapa. Seenak jidatnya memanfaatkanku untuk kesenangan mereka sendiri saja. Aku adalah aku, Genesis Rhapsodos, dan Gackt adalah Gackt, huft," gerutu Genesis kesal.

Tiba-tiba saja udara disekelilingnya berubah drastis, ia merasakan seseorang berada didekatnya. Genesis menengadahkan kepalanya menatap sosok yang tengah berdiri tegap di antara ganasnya kobaran api Genesis. Dilihat dari mimik wajahnya, sepertinya ia tak se'berbahaya' mereka tadi

'_Untungnya, masih ada orang yang normal.'_ Genesis menghela nafas panjang. Tapi tiba-tiba otaknya mengingat sesuatu.

'_Loh, itu kan?' _Genesis berlari cepat kehadapan orang itu.

"Akhirnya aku bertemu juga dengan mu, Sephiroth!" Genesis menyiapkan kuda-kuda sembari mencabut _Rapier_ yang kini berwarna merah api membara.

Sephiroth hanya diam saja. Masamune dipinggangnya tak disentuhnya sedikit pun. Tatapannya masih datar menghadap ke Genesis. Tangannya terlihat bersembunyi dibelakang badan besarnya, sekilas mirip dengan prajurit yang sedang istirahat ditempat.

'_Ada apa dengan orang ini?'_ Genesis mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Hei, Sephiroth!" Genesis mencoba menggertak pemuda dihadapannya.

Sephiroth hanya menghela nafas sebentar sebelum akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Aku tidak berniat bertarung denganmu. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah…" Sephiroth menarik tangannya kedepan, memperlihatkan sesuatu yang berhasil membelalakkan mata Genesis.

"Kumohon, bernyanyilah untukku Genesis. Kau tahu, aku sangat mengidolakan Gackt lebih dari siapapun," ujar Sephiroth mendadak lembut sembari berlutut layaknya pria yang ingin melamar wanita di hadapan Genesis.

"Pakailah ini dan nyanyikan Redemption **(3)** untukku." Sephiroth menarik tangan Genesis dan menyerahkan benda itu padanya. Cukup sudah membuat urat kesabaran Genesis seutuhnya putus.

**"KURANG AJAR KAU SEPHIROOOOTH!"**

**BLARRR!**

Dan sekali lagi Firaja Genesis membakar pusat kota Midgar yang indah itu, termasuk juga didalamnya sang First General, Sephiroth. sepertinya ia tak sempat lari. Ckckckck…

* * *

_HBG_

_HBG_

* * *

~Finish~

- Merlin itu adalah nama penyihir dari Kingdom Heart. Rumahnya dijadikan markas besar Leon, Aerith, Cid dan Yuffie. Jadi yang ngebantuin Aerith nyolong bajunya leon yah si Merlin ini pake sihirnya *ngarang banget sejak kapan KH satu tempat ma FF VII*

- Baju itu adalah bajunya Leon Final Fantasy VIII. Saya pernah baca kalau baju Leon itu ternyata sama dengan baju Gackt di PV Mizerable, lagunya. Lalu saya pernah baca kalau Gackt itu model-nya Leon juga.

- Redemption itu judul lagu Gackt di ending Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus.

- Sesuatu yang diberikan Sephiroth adalah rambut palsu. Rambutnya mirip dengan PV Redemption Gackt. Gimbal dan panjang, biar Genesis lebih mirip ma Gackt, hahaha karena kan rambut Genesis lebih pendek.

Oke, terlihat maksa sekali. Saya masih tak percaya bisa membuat fic seperti ini dan jadinya pun lebih dulu dibanding fic saya yang lainnya. Saya bahkan gak tahu ultah sebenarnya Genesis. ada yang bisa ngasih tahu? Review, Kritik, Saran bahkan Flame dipersilahkan mampir, tapi ingat bahasanya jangan kasar-kasar, lagi bulan puasa nih hehehe

Oh, ya mungkin ini telat tapi, selamat berpuasa bagi umat islam yang menjalankannya, Mohon maaf jika saya punya salah ^^

Akhir kata

Review Please


End file.
